Midnight Screenings
Midnight Screenings, '''formerly '''Brad's Current Movie Reviews, is a show where Brad Jones and his friends take a look at current movies. Episodes *1. The Boondock Saints II All Saint's Day (January 22nd, 2010) *2. Hot Tub Time Machine (March 31st, 2010) *3. Why Did I Get Married Too? (April 9th, 2010) *4. Kick-Ass (April 17th, 2010) *5. "A Nightmare on Elm Street" 2010 (May 4th, 2010) *6. "The Human Centipede" (May 5th, 2010) *7. Twilight: Eclipse (July 9th, 2010) *8. Resident Evil: Afterlife 3D (September 16th, 2010) *9. Titanic II (September 21st, 2010) *10. Tron Legacy (December 20th, 2010) *11. The Worst Films of 2010 (December 22nd, 2010) *12. The Best Films of 2010 (December 29th, 2010) *13. Battle of Los Angeles (April 21st, 2011) *14. Madea's Big Happy Family (April 27th, 2011) *15. The Midnight Screening of "Mr. Popper's Penguins" (June 23rd, 2011) *16. Brad and Spoony on Transformers 3: Dark of the Moon (July 3rd, 2011) *17. Midnight Screening of "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2" (July 21st, 2011) *18. Guys Gone Wild Spring Break - Young and Hung (July 27th, 2011) *19. The Midnight Screening of "The Smurfs" (August 4th, 2011) *20. The Afternoon Screening of "Spy Kids 4D: All the Time in the World" (August 26th, 2011) *21. The Best and Worst Films of the Summer (September 1st, 2011) *22. The Exterminator (September 8th, 2011) *23. Midnight Screenings in 5 Seconds (September 27th, 2011) *24. Twilight: Breaking Dawn Part 1 (November 22nd, 2011) *25. Midnight Screening: Alvin & the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (December 22nd, 2011) *26. The Best Films of 2011 (December 28th, 2011) *27. The Worst Films of 2011 (January 5th, 2012) *28. Star Wars - The Phantom Menace 3D (February 15th, 2012) *29. Midnight Screening: The Hunger Games (March 23rd, 2012) *30. The Raid - Redemption (April 19th, 2012) *31. Midnight Screening: The Avengers (May 5th, 2012) *32. Midnight Screening: Dark Shadows (May 12th, 2012) *33. Midnight Screening: Battleship (May 19th, 2012) *34. Midnight Screening: Chernobyl Diaries (May 26th, 2012) *35. Midnight Screening: Prometheus (June 8th, 2012) *36. Prometheus Re-Review (June 13th, 2012) *37. Midnight Screening: The Amazing Spider-Man (July 3rd, 2012) *38. The Boys See - Katy Perry: Part of Me (July 12th, 2012) *39. Midnight Screening - The Dark Knight Rises (July 21st, 2012) *40. Midnight Screenings 2012 in 5 Seconds (September 6th, 2012) *41. The Best & Worst Films of Summer 2012 (September 20th, 2012) *42. Brad and Jake Review Frankenweenie (October 6th, 2012) *43. Sinister Review (October 12th, 2012) *44. Midnight Screening: Paranormal Activity 4 (October 19th, 2012) *45. Brad and Jake Review Wreck-It Ralph (November 3rd, 2012) *46. Skyfall Review (November 10th, 2012) *47. Twilight - Breaking Dawn Part 2 (November 23rd, 2012) *48. Fathom Screening - Reservoir Dogs (December 7th, 2012) *49. Fathom Screening - Pulp Fiction (December 13th, 2012) *50. Midnight Screening - The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (December 15th, 2012) *51. Django Unchained (Condensed) (December 27th, 2012) *52. Midnight Screening - Texas Chainsaw 3D (Condensed) (January 7th, 2013) *53. The Best Films of 2012 (January 10th, 2013) *54. The Worst Films of 2012 (January 17th, 2013) *55. "The Last Stand" & "Mama" (January 19th, 2013) *56. Midnight Screenings - "Parker" & "Hansel & Gretal: Witch Hunters" (January 26th, 2013) *57. Midnight Screenings - "A Good Day to Die Hard" & "Beautiful Creatures" (February 16th, 2013) *58. Midnight Screenings - The Last Exorcism Part II (March 2nd, 2013) *59. Midnight Screenings - "Oz: The Great and Powerful" and "Dead Man Down" (March 9th, 2013) *60. Midnight Screening - The Call (March 16th, 2013) *61. Midnight Screening - The Croods (March 29th, 2013) *62. Midnight Screening - G.I. Retaliation & The Host (April 2nd, 2013) *63. Midnight Screening - Evil Dead & Jurassic Park 3D (April 6th, 2013) *64. Midnight Screening - Scary Movie 5 (April 13th, 2013) *65. Midnight Screening - Oblivion (April 20th, 2013) *66. Midnight Screening - Pain & Gain (April 27th, 2013) *67. Midnight Screenings 2013 in 5 Seconds (May 2nd, 2013) *68. Midnight Screening - Iron Man 3 (May 4th, 2013) *69. Midnight Screenings - The Great Gatsby & Peeples (May 11th, 2013) *70. Midnight Screening - Star Trek: Into Darkness (May 20th, 2013) *71. Midnight Screening - The Hangover Part III (May 25th, 2013) *72. Midnight Screenings - Epic and Fast & Furious 6 (May 26th, 2013) *73. Midnight Screening - After Earth (June 1st, 2013) *74. Midnight Screenings - "The Purge" & "The Internship" (June 8th, 2013) *75. Midnight Screening - This is the End (June 13th, 2013) *76. Midnight Screening - Man of Steel (June 15th, 2013) *77. Man of Steel Re-Review (June 18th, 2013) *78. Midnight Screenings - World War Z & Monsters University (June 22nd, 2013) *79. Midnight Screening - White House Down (June 29th, 2013) *80. Midnight Screenings - The Lone Ranger & Despicable Me 2 (July 4th, 2013) *81. Midnight Screening - Pacific Rim (July 13th, 2013) *82. Midnight Screening - "Red 2" & "Turbo" (July 20th, 2013) *83. Midnight Screenings - "The Conjuring" and R.I.P.D." (July 21st, 2013) *84. Midnight Screening - The Wolverine (July 27th, 2013) *85. Midnight Screening - The Smurfs 2 (August 2nd, 2013) *86. Midnight Screening - 2 Guns (August 3rd, 2013) *87. Midnight Screenings - "Percy Jackson" & "We're the Millers" (August 8th, 2013) *88. Midnight Screenings - "Elysium" & "Planes" (August 16th, 2013) *89. Midnight Screenings - "Kick-Ass 2" & "The Butler" (August 17th, 2013) *90. Midnight Screenings - The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones & Paranoia (August 23rd, 2013) *91. Midnight Screenings - "One Direction: This Is Us" & "Getaway" (August 31st, 2013) *92. Midnight Screenings 2013 in 5 Seconds, Part 2 (September 5th, 2013) *93. Midnight Screening - Riddick (September 7th, 2013) *94. Midnight Screenings - "Insidious: Chapter Two" and "The Family" (September 14th, 2013) *95. Midnight Screenings - "Prisoners" and "Battle of the Year" (September 27th, 2013) *96. Midnight Screenings - "Rush" and "Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2" (October 4th, 2013) *97. Midnight Screenings - "Gravity" and "Runner Runner" (October 5th, 2013) *98. Midnight Screenings - "Machete Kills" & "Captain Phillips" (October 12th, 2013) *99. Midnight Screenings - "Escape Plan" & "Carrie" (October 19th, 2013) *100. Midnight Screenings - "The Counselor" & "Bad Grandpa" (October 26th, 2013) *101. Midnight Screenings - "Ender's Game" & "The Shining" (November 2nd, 2013) *102. Midnight Screenings - Thor: The Dark World & 12 Years a Slave (November 9th, 2013) *103. Midnight Screenings - "Dirty Harry" & "Free Birds" (November 10th, 2013) *104. Midnight Screenings - Risky Business & The Last Man Holiday (November 16th, 2013) *105. Midnight Screenings - Catching Fire & Delivery Man (November 23rd, 2013) *106. "Homefront" & "Frozen" (November 30th, 2013) *107. Out of the Furnace, Rifftrax Live & Black Nativity (December 8th, 2013) *108. The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug & Tyler Perry's A Madea Christmas (December 14th, 2013) *109. Anchorman 2, American Hustle & Walking with Dinosaurs (December 21st, 2013) *110. Top 20 Midnight Screenings Moments of 2013 (January 2nd, 2014) *111. Paranormal Activity 5 & The Legend of Hercules (January 12th, 2014) *112. Lone Survivor & Her (January 17th, 2014) *113. Best Movies of 2013 (January 22nd, 2014) *114. I, Frankenstein & The Nut Job (January 25th, 2014) *115. Fast Times at Ridgemont High (January 26th, 2014) *116. The Worst Films of 2013 (Brad and Jake) (January 31st, 2014) *117. That Awkward Moment & Ride Along (February 2nd, 2014) *118. The Monuments Men and The Lego Movie (February 8th, 2014) *119. Robocop (2014) & Vampire Academy (February 14th, 2014) *120. Endless Love & About Last Night (February 15th, 2014) *121. Midnight Screenings 2013 in 5 Seconds, Part 3 (February 21st, 2014) *122. Pompeii & 3 Days to Kill (February 22nd, 2014) *123. Winter's Tale (February 28th, 2014) *124. Non-Stop & Son of God (March 1st, 2014) *125. 300: Rise of an Empire & Mr. Peabody & Sherman (March 8th, 2014) *126. Need for Speed & Veronica Mars (March 15th, 2014) *127. Tyler Perry's The Single Moms Club (March 16th, 2014) *128. Divergent & Muppets Most Wanted (March 22nd, 2014) *129. Noah & Sabotage (March 29th, 2014) *130. God's Not Dead (March 30th, 2014) *131. Captain America: The Winter Soldier (April 5th, 2014) *132. Silence of the Lambs & The Grand Budapest Hotel (April 6th, 2014) *133. Oculus & Draft Day (April 12th, 2014) *134. Raid 2 & Nymphomaniac Vol. 1 (April 13th, 2014) *135. Transcendence & A Haunted House 2 (April 21st, 2014) *136. Rio 2 & Heaven is For Real (April 25th, 2014) *137. The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (May 4th, 2014) *138. Neighbors & Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (May 11th, 2014) *139. Godzilla & Million Dollar Arm (May 17th, 2014) *140. Moms' Night Out (May 18th, 2014) *141. X-Men: Days of Future Past & Blended (May 26th, 2014) *142. Maleficent & A Million Ways to Die in the West (May 31st, 2014) *143. Edge of Tomorrow & The Fault in Our Stars (June 7th, 2014) *144. 22 Jump Street & How to Train Your Dragon 2 (June 14th, 2014) *145. Saturday Night Fever (June 15th, 2014) *146. Think Like a Man Too (June 22nd, 2014) *147. Jersey Boys (June 23rd, 2014) *148. Transformers: Age of Extinction (June 28th, 2014) *149. Tammy & Earth to Echo (July 4th, 2014) *150. Deliver Us From Evil (July 5th, 2014) *151. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes & Rifftrax Live: Sharknado (July 12th, 2014) *152. Snowpiercer (July 13th, 2014) *153. The Purge: Anarchy & Sex Tape (July 21st, 2014) *154. Planes: Fire and Rescue (July 22nd, 2014) *155. Hercules & Lucy (July 26th, 2014) *156. Guardians of the Galaxy (August 2nd, 2014) *157. Monty Python and the Holy Grail (August 3rd, 2014) *158. Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods & The Big Lebowski (August 8th, 2014) *159. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (August 9th, 2014) *160. Into the Storm & Step Up All In (August 10th, 2014) *161. Expendables 3 & The Giver (August 16th, 2014) *162. Let's Be Cops & Beverly Hills Cop (August 17th, 2014) *163. Sharknado 2 - The Second One (August 24th, 2014) *164. Sin City 2 & Dr. Who (August 29th, 2014) *165. November Man & As Above, So Below (August 30th, 2014) *166. The Identical & When the Game Stands Tall (September 11th, 2014) *167. Dolphin Tale 2 (September 13th, 2014) *168. No Good Deed (September 18th, 2014) *169. A Walk Among the Tombstones & The Maze Runner (September 21st, 2014) *170. The Boxtrolls & The Equalizer (September 27th, 2014) *171. Boyhood (September 28th, 2014) *172. Gone Girl & Annabelle (October 5th, 2014) *173. Left Behind (2014) (October 9th, 2014) *174. Dracula Untold & The Judge (October 12th, 2014) *175. Fury & The Book of Life (October 19th, 2014) *176. John Wick & Ouija (October 25th, 2014) *177. Nightcrawler & Before I Go to Sleep (November 2nd, 2014) *178. Interstellar & Big Hero 6 (November 8th, 2014) *179. Psycho (November 13th, 2014) *180. Dumb & Dumber To & Rosewater (November 15th, 2014) *181. "The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 1" & "Kirk Cameron's Saving Christmas" (November 22nd, 2014) *182. Jake and Irving's Saving Christmas (November 29th, 2014) *183. Horrible Bosses 2 & Penguins of Madagascar (November 30th, 2014) *184. Nothing! (December 5th, 2014) *185. Brian and Sarah's Saving Christmas (December 6th, 2014) *186. V/H/S: Viral, A Good Marriage, Tusk & The Babadook (December 8th, 2014) *187. The Hobbit: Battle of the Five Armies & Exodus: Gods and Kings (December 18th, 2014) *188. Top Five, Night at the Museum 3 & Annie (December 20th, 2014) *189. The Interview & Unbroken (December 31st, 2014) *190. Into the Woods & The Gambler (January 1st, 2015) *191. Taken 3, Woman in Black 2, & The Imitation Game (January 10th, 2015) *192. Blackhat, The Wedding Ringer, & Paddington (January 17th, 2015) *193. The Wizard of Oz (January 24th, 2015) *194. The Best Films of 2014 (January 28th, 2015) *195. The Worst Films of 2014 (January 29th, 2015) *196. The Loft & Project Almanac (January 31st, 2015) *197. Jupiter Ascending, Seventh Son & The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (February 7th, 2015) *198. The Worst Films of 2014 (Brian, Sarah & Dave Edition) (February 12th, 2015) *199. Fifty Shades of Grey & Kingsmen: The Secret Service (February 14th, 2015) *200. Hot Tub Time Machine 2 & The DUFF (February 21st, 2015) *201. Focus & The Lazarus Effect (February 28th, 2015) *202. Chappie, Unfinished Business & The Second Best Exotic Marigold Hotel (March 7th, 2015) *203. Maps to the Stars, Everly, Serena & The Salvation (March 8th, 2015) *204. Old Fashioned (March 9th, 2015) *205. Run All Night & Cinderella (March 14th, 2015) *206. Insurgent & The Gunman (March 27th, 2015) *207. Get Hard & Home (March 28th, 2015) *208. Do You Believe? (March 29th, 2015) *209. Furious 7 (April 4th, 2015) *210. Unfriended & Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2 (April 18th, 2015) *211. The Breakfast Club & Rear Window (April 25th, 2015) *212. Little Boy (April 29th, 2015) *213. The Avengers: Age of Ultron (May 2nd, 2015) *214. Mad Max: Fury Road & Pitch Perfect 2 (May 16th, 2015) *215. Ex Machina & Hot Pursuit (May 17th, 2015) *216. Rifftrax Live! The Room (May 21st, 2015) *217. Tomorrowland & Poltergeist (May 23rd, 2015) *218. San Andreas & Aloha (May 30th, 2015) *219. The Human Centipede 3 (Final Sequence) (June 3rd, 2015) *220. Entourage (June 5th, 2015) *221. Spy & Insidious: Chapter 3 (June 6th, 2015) *222. Jurassic World (June 14th, 2015) *223. Inside Out & Dope (June 20th, 2015) *224. Ted 2 & Max (June 27th, 2015) *225. Terminator: Genisys & Faith of Our Fathers (July 2nd, 2015) *226. Magic Mike XXL (July 10th, 2015) *227. The Gallows & Minions (July 11th, 2015) *228. Ant-Man (July 18th, 2015) *229. Pixels & Trainwreck (July 25th, 2015) *230. Mission Impossible: Rogue Nation & Vacation (August 1st, 2015) *231. Paper Towns (August 2nd, 2015) *232. Fantastic Four (August 8th, 2015) *233. The Gift (August 9th, 2015) *234. Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F (August 12th, 2015) *235. The Man From U.N.C.L.E. & Straight Outta Compton (August 15th, 2015) *236. Sinister 2 & American Ultra (August 22nd, 2015) *237. Hitman: Agent 47 (August 23rd, 2015) *238. No Escape & Grease Sing-A-Long (August 28th, 2015) *239. War Room (August 29th, 2015) *240. We Are Your Friends & Unsullied (August 30th, 2015) *241. The Transporter Refueled & Brian and Sarah's War Room (September 5th, 2015) *242. 90 Minutes in Heaven & The Visit (September 12th, 2015) *243. The Perfect Guy (September 17th, 2015) *244. Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials & Black Mass (September 19th, 2015) *245. Huevos: Little Rooster's Egg-cellent Adventure & Captive (September 25th, 2015) *246. The Green Inferno (September 26th, 2015) *247. Everest (October 3rd, 2015) *248. The Martian (October 8th, 2015) *249. The Iron Giant & Rifftrax Live! Miami Connection (October 10th, 2015) *250. The Walk & Pan (October 16th, 2015) *251. Goosebumps (October 17th, 2015) *252. Crimson Peak & Woodlawn (October 18th, 2015) *253. Knock Knock (October 23rd, 2015) *254. The Last Witch Hunter & Paranormal Activity - The Ghost Dimension (October 24th, 2015) *255. Jem and the Holograms & Rock the Kasbah (October 25th, 2015) *256. Scouts Guide to the Zombie Apocalypse (November 1st, 2015) *257. Dancin' It's On (November 6th, 2015) *258. Spectre & The Peanuts Movie (November 7th, 2015) *259. Goodnight Mommy & Freaks of Nature (November 8th, 2015) *260. Love the Coopers & Bridge of Spies (November 14th, 2015) *261. Home Alone & Sicario (November 19th, 2015) *262. The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 2 & The Night Before (November 21st, 2015) *263. Creed & By the Sea (November 26th, 2015) *264. The Good Dinosaur & Victor Frankenstein (November 27th, 2015) *265. Krampus (December 5th, 2015) *266. The Letters & Spotlight (December 7th, 2015) *267. Rifftrax Live! Santa and the Ice Cream Bunny (December 11th, 2015) *268. In the Heart of the Sea (December 12th, 2015) *269. Star Wars: The Force Awakens (December 18th, 2015) *270. Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip & Sisters (December 19th, 2015) *271. Point Break, Joy, & Daddy's Home (December 29th, 2015) *272. The Hateful Eight & The Ridiculous 6 (January 2nd, 2016) *273. The Big Short & Sherlock: The Abominable Bride (January 7th, 2016) *274. The Forest & The Revenant (January 9th, 2016) *275. The Best Films of 2015 (January 10th, 2016) *276. The Worst Films of 2015 (Brian and Sarah) (January 11th, 2016) *277. The Worst Films of 2015 (Brad and Dave) (January 15th, 2016) *278. Ride Along 2 & 13 Hours: The Secret Soldiers of Benghazi (January 16th, 2016) *279. Norm of the North (January 17th, 2016) *280. The 5th Wave & Dirty Grandpa (January 23rd, 2016) *281. The Boy (January 28th, 2016) *282. Fifty Shades of Black (January 30th, 2016) *283. The Finest Hours & Kung Fu Panda 3 (January 31st, 2016) *284. Hail, Caesar & Pride and Prejudice and Zombies (February 6th, 2016) *285. The Choice (February 7th, 2016) *286. Deadpool & How to Be Single (February 13th, 2016) *287. Zoolander 2 & Cabin Fever (February 19th, 2016) *288. The Witch & Risen (February 20th, 2016) *289. Lazer Team & Dance Camp (February 25th, 2016) *290. Gods of Egypt & Triple 9 (February 27th, 2016) *291. Zootopia & London Has Fallen (March 6th, 2016) *292. The Other Side of the Door (March 11th, 2016) *293. 10 Cloverfield Lane & The Perfect Match (March 12th, 2016) *294. Miracle from Heaven (March 24th, 2016) *295. Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice & My Big Fat Greek Wedding 2 (March 25th, 2016) *296. Dave and Sarah v Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (March 26th, 2016) *297. God's Not Dead 2 (April 3rd, 2016) *298. The Divergent: Allegiant (April 5th, 2016) *299. Hardcore Henry & The Boss (April 10th, 2016) *300. The Jungle Book & Barbershop: The Next Cut (April 16th, 2016) *301. The Huntsman: Winter's War (April 23rd, 2016) *302. Keanu & Ratchet and Clank (April 30th, 2016) *303. Mother's Day & Purple Rain (May 5th, 2016) *304. Captain America: Civil War (May 11th, 2016) *305. Money Monster & The Darkness (May 15th, 2016) *306. Neighbors 2: Sorority Uprising & The Angry Birds Movie (May 21st, 2016) *307. The Nice Guys (May 22nd, 2016) *308. Green Room (May 23rd, 2016) *309. X-Men: Apocalypse & Alice Through the Looking Glass (May 29th, 2016) *310. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (June 4th, 2016) *311. Me Before You (June 9th, 2016) *312. Ghostbusters (June 14th, 2016) *313. The Conjuring 2 & Vaxxed (June 17th, 2016) *314. Finding Dory & Central Intelligence (June 18th, 2016) *315. The Lobster (June 21st, 2016) *316. The Fast and the Furious (June 23rd, 2016) *317. Independence Day: Resurgence & Free State of Jones (June 26th, 2016) *318. The Neon Demon & The Shallows (July 1st, 2016) *319. The Legend of Tarzan & The Purge: Election Year (July 2nd, 2016) *320. Swiss Army Man (July 7th, 2016) *321. The Secret Life of Pets & Mike and Dave Need Wedding Dates (July 9th, 2016) *322. Rifftrax Live! MST3K Reunion (July 10th, 2016) *323. Ghostbusters 2016 (July 15th, 2016) *324. The Infiltrator (July 16th, 2016) *325. Lights Out & Star Trek Beyond (July 23rd, 2016) *326. Batman: The Killing Joke & Ice Age: Collision Course (July 29th, 2016) *327. Jason Bourne & Bad Moms (July 30th, 2016) *328. Nerve (July 31st, 2016) *329. Barbie: Star Light Adventure (August 1st, 2016) *330. Hillary's America (August 4th, 2016) *331. Suicide Squad & Nine Lives (August 6th, 2016) *332. Captain Fantastic & Hillary's America (August 12th, 2016) *333. Sausage Party (August 14th, 2016) *334. Pete's Dragon (August 18th, 2016) *335. War Dogs & Ben-Hur (August 20th, 2016) *336. Kubo and the Two Strings & Rifftrax Live! Mothra (September 1st, 2016) *337. Don't Breathe & Yoga Hosers (September 2nd, 2016) *338. Rob Zombie's 31 (September 3rd, 2016) *339. The Sea of Trees & Morgan (September 4th, 2016) *340. Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory & Blazing Saddles (September 9th, 2016) *341. Sully (September 10th, 2016) *342. The Wild Life & When the Bough Breaks (September 11th, 2016) *343. Snowden & Hell or High Water (September 16th, 2016) *344. Blair Witch (September 17th, 2016) *345. Bridget Jones's Baby & Hillsong: Let Hope Rise (September 23rd, 2016) *346. Storks & The Magnificent Seven (September 24th, 2016) *347. The Disappointments Room (September 25th, 2016) *348. Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children & Deepwater Horizon (October 1st, 2016) *349. Vanished: Left Behind - Next Generation (October 2nd, 2016) *350. Young Frankenstein (October 7th, 2016) *351. Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life & The Girl on the Train (October 8th, 2016) *352. Birth of a Nation & Masterminds (October 9th, 2016) *353. Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders (October 13th, 2016) *354. The Accountant (October 15th, 2016) *355. Max Steel (October 17th, 2016) *356. Kirk Cameron's Revive Us (October 21st, 2016) *357. Ouija: Origin of Evil & Jack Reacher: Never Go Back (October 22nd, 2016) *358. Tyler Perry's Boo! A Madea Halloween (October 23rd, 2016) *359. Taxi Driver (October 25th, 2016) *360. Inferno & Keeping Up with the Joneses (October 29th, 2016) *361. Voiceless (November 3rd, 2016) *362. Trolls & Doctor Strange (November 5th, 2016) *363. Arrival, Hacksaw Ridge & Almost Christmas (November 17th, 2016) *364. Space Jam (November 18th, 2016) *365. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them & The Edge of Seventeen (November 19th, 2016) *366. Shut In (November 20th, 2016) *367. Bad Santa 2 & Allied (November 25th, 2016) *368. Sing (November 27th, 2016) *369. Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life (Winter) (November 28th, 2016) *370. Moana (December 2nd, 2016) *371. Rules Don't Apply & Incarnate (December 3rd, 2016) *372. Moonlight & Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life (Spring) (December 9th, 2016) *373. Office Christmas Party & Nocturnal Animals (December 10th, 2016) *374. La La Land (December 16th, 2016) *375. Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (December 17th, 2016) *376. Collateral Beauty (December 18th, 2016) *377. Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life (Summer) (December 22nd, 2016) *378. Passengers (December 24th, 2016) *379. Assassin's Creed (December 25th, 2016) *380. Why Him? (December 26th, 2016) *381. Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life (Fall) (December 27th, 2016) *382. Midnight Quickie - Fences (December 30th, 2016) *383. Midnight Quickie - Manchester by the Sea (December 31st, 2016) *384. A Monster Calls & Hidden Figures (January 7th, 2017) *385. Underworld: Blood Wars (January 8th, 2017) *386. The Worst Films of 2016 (Brad and Dave Edition) (January 12th, 2017) *387. Live By Night & Patriots Day (January 14th, 2017) *388. Monster Trucks & The Bye Bye Man (January 15th, 2017) *389. The Worst Films of 2016 (Brian and Sarah Edition) (January 16th, 2017) *390. xXx: Return of Xander Cage & Split (January 21st, 2017) *391. Silence (January 22nd, 2017) *392. Sleepless, The Founder, & Resurrection of Gavin Stone (January 27th, 2017) *393. A Dog's Purpose & Resident Evil: The Final Chapter (January 29th, 2017) *394. The Best Films of 2016 (Brad) (February 2nd, 2017) *395. The Space Between Us & Rings (February 4th, 2017) *396. Gold, The Comedian, & Lion (February 9th, 2017) *397. Fifty Shades Darker, The Lego Batman Movie, & John Wick: Chapter 2 (February 11th, 2017) *398. Fist Fight & The Great Wall (February 18th, 2017) *399. A Cure for Wellness (February 19th, 2017) *400. Collide & Get Out (February 25th, 2017) *401. Rock Dog (February 26th, 2017) *402. Logan & The Shack (March 4th, 2017) *403. Kong: Skull Island (March 10th, 2017) *404. Before I Fall & Table 19 (March 11th, 2017) *405. Wild Tales (March 17th, 2017) *406. Beauty and the Beast (March 18th, 2017) *407. The Belko Experiment (March 19th, 2017) *408. Power Rangers & CHIPS (March 25th, 2017) *409. Life (March 26th, 2017) *410. Wilson (March 30th, 2017) *411. Going in Style (March 31st, 2017) *412. Ghost in the Shell (April 1st, 2017) *413. The Boss Baby (April 2nd, 2017) *414. Personal Shopper (April 7th, 2017) *415. Smurfs: The Lost Village (April 8th, 2017) *416. The Fate of the Furious (April 14th, 2017) *417. T2 Trainspotting (April 16th, 2017) *418. Jesus, Bro! Q&A (April 21st, 2017) *419. Unforgettable (April 27th, 2017) *420. Phoenix Forgotten (April 28th, 2017) *421. King Arthur: Legend of the Sword & The Circle (April 29th, 2017) *422. How to Be a Latin Lover (April 30th, 2017) *423. Free Fire (May 1st, 2017) *424. The Lost City of Z (May 2nd, 2017) *425. Drop Dead Gorgeous (May 4th, 2017) *426. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (May 6th, 2017) *427. Snatched (May 13th, 2017) *428. The Fifth Element (May 19th, 2017) *429. Alien: Covenant & Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul (May 20th, 2017) *430. Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales & Baywatch (May 29th, 2017) *431. Smokey and the Bandit (May 30th, 2017) *432. Wonder Woman (June 3rd, 2017) *433. Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (June 9th, 2017) *434. The Mummy & It Comes At Night (June 10th, 2017) *435. My Cousin Rachel (June 16th, 2017) *436. Cars 3 & Rough Night (June 18th, 2017) *437. Transformers: The Last Knight (June 23rd, 2017) *438. The Book of Henry (June 25th, 2017) *439. 47 Meters Down (June 26th, 2017) *440. Baby Driver (June 29th, 2017) *441. Despicable Me 3 & The House (July 1st, 2017) *442. Spider-Man: Homecoming (July 8th, 2017) *443. The Beguiled (July 13th, 2017) *444. War for the Planet of the Apes (July 15th, 2017) *445. Wish Upon (July 16th, 2017) *446. The Big Sick (July 20th, 2017) *447. Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets & Dunkirk (July 22nd, 2017) *448. Girls Trip (July 23rd, 2017) *449. Atomic Blonde (July 29th, 2017) *450. The Emoji Movie (July 30th, 2017) *451. Interstate 60 (August 3rd, 2017) *452. Kidnap & The Dark Tower (August 5th, 2017) *453. Detroit (August 6th, 2017) *454. The Gingerdead Man (August 10th, 2017) *455. The Nut Job 2: Nutty By Nature & Annabelle: Creation (August 12th, 2017) *456. Batman and Harley Quinn (August 15th, 2017) *457. The Hitman's Bodyguard, The Glass Castle, & Logan Lucky (August 19th, 2017) *458. Brigsby Bear (August 24th, 2017) *459. Wind River (August 25th, 2017) *460. Leap! & Friend Request (August 26th, 2017) *461. All Saints (August 29th, 2017) *462. Good Time & Birth of the Dragon (September 1st, 2017) *463. Marvel's Inhumans (September 2nd, 2017) *464. Valley of Bones (September 3rd, 2017) *465. Tulip Fever (September 7th, 2017) *466. It (2017) (September 9th, 2017) *467. Home Again (September 12th, 2017) *468. Reefer Madness: The Movie Musical (September 14th, 2017) *469. American Assassin & Mother! (September 16th, 2017) *470. Midnight Clear (September 21st, 2017) *471. Kingsman: The Golden Circle & The Lego Ninjago Movie (September 23rd, 2017) *472. American Made (October 1st, 2017) *473. Flatliners (October 3rd, 2017) *474. Blade Runner 2049 (October 7th, 2017) *475. My Little Pony: The Movie (October 8th, 2017) *476. Blade Runner: The Final Cut (October 10th, 2017) *477. The Stray (October 12th, 2017) *478. Battle of the Sexes & The Mountain Between Us (October 13th, 2017) *479. The Foreigner & Happy Death Day (October 14th, 2017) *480. Professor Marston and the Wonder Women (October 20th, 2017) *481. Tyler Perry's Boo 2! A Madea Halloween (October 21st, 2017) *482. Geostorm & Same Kind of Different As Me (October 24th, 2017) *483. The Snowman (October 26th, 2017) *484. Cult of Chucky, Leatherface & Amityville: The Awakening (October 27th, 2017) *485. Suburbicon & Jigsaw (October 28th, 2017) *486. Thor: Ragnarok & A Bad Moms Christmas (November 4th, 2017) *487. Let There Be Light (November 6th, 2017) *488. Brian and Dave's Let There Be Light (November 9th, 2017) *489. Murder on the Orient Express & Daddy's Home 2 (November 10th, 2017) *490. Justice League (November 18th, 2017) *491. The Star (November 23rd, 2017) *492. Coco & Lady Bird (December 1st, 2017) *493. Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (December 2nd, 2017) *494. Roman J. Israel Esq & Wonder (December 7th, 2017) *495. Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (December 9th, 2017) *496. Raw (2016) (December 10th, 2017) *497. Just Getting Started (December 15th, 2017) *498. Star Wars: The Last Jedi (December 16th, 2017) *499. The Disaster Artist (December 17th, 2017) *500. A Christmas Story Live (December 22nd, 2017) *501. The Greatest Showman (December 23rd, 2017) *502. Downsizing, Father Figures & Pitch Perfect 3 (December 24th, 2017) *503. Bright (December 31st, 2017) *504. All the Money in the World (January 2nd, 2018) *505. Paddington 2 & The Commuter (January 14th, 2018) *506. The Best Films of 2017 (Brad) (January 16th, 2018) *507. Insidious: The Last Key & Proud Mary (January 18th, 2018) *508. 12 Strong & Den of Thieves (January 20th, 2018) *509. Brad & Dave's Worst Films of 2017 (January 25th, 2018) *510. Sarah's Worst Films of 2017 (January 26th, 2018) *511. Hostile & Maze Runner: The Death Cure (January 27th, 2018) *512. The Post, Call Me By Your Name, & Darkest Hour (February 2nd, 2018) *513. Winchester (February 5th, 2018) *514. The Cloverfield Paradox (February 6th, 2018) *515. Compliance (February 9th, 2018) *516. Fifty Shades Freed (February 10th, 2018) *517. Peter Rabbit & The 15:17 to Paris (February 11th, 2018) *518. Phantom Thread & The Shape of Water (February 16th, 2018) *519. Black Panther & Early Man (February 17th, 2018) *520. Samson (February 22nd, 2018) *521. Every Day & Annihilation (February 24th, 2018) *522. Game Night (February 25th, 2018) *523. Love, Simon (March 1st, 2018) *524. Death Wish & Red Sparrow (March 8th, 2018) *525. A Wrinkle in Time & Gringo (March 10th, 2018) *526. The Hurricane Heist & The Strangers: Prey at Night (March 12th, 2018) *527. 7 Days in Entebbe (March 17th, 2018) *528. Tomb Raider (March 18th, 2018) *529. I Can Only Imagine (March 22nd, 2018) *530. Pacific Rim: Uprising & Unsane (March 24th, 2018) *531. Midnight Sun & Sherlock Gnomes (March 25th, 2018) *532. Ready Player One (March 30th, 2018) *533. God's Not Dead 3: A Light in Darkness (March 31st, 2018) *534. Muppet Guys Talking (April 2nd, 2018) *535. Tyler Perry's Acrimony (April 10th, 2018) *536. A Quiet Place & Blockers (April 13th, 2018) *537. Super Troopers 2 (April 24th, 2018) *538. Sgt. Stubby: An American Hero & Isle of Dogs (April 26th, 2018) *539. Avengers: Infinity War (April 28th, 2018) *540. Like Arrows (May 3rd, 2018) *541. Bad Samaritan (May 5th, 2018) *542. National Lampoon's Animal House (May 6th, 2018) *543. The Boxcar Children in Surprise Island (May 10th, 2018) *544. Life of the Party (May 11th, 2018) *545. The Evil Dead (1981) (May 26th, 2018) *546. Adrift, Action Point, & Upgrade (June 8th, 2018) *547. Hereditary (June 14th, 2018) *548. Superfly (June 21st, 2018) *549. Gotti (June 22nd, 2018) *550. Uncle Drew (July 3rd, 2018) *551. The First Purge (July 6th, 2018) *552. Ant-Man and the Wasp (July 7th, 2018) *553. Skyscraper (July 15th, 2018) *554. Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (July 16th, 2018) *555. The Running Man (July 22nd, 2018) *556. Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again & Unfriended: Dark Web (July 26th, 2018) *557. Sorry To Bother You & The Equalizer 2 (July 27th, 2018) *558. Mission: Impossible - Fallout (July 30th, 2018) *559. Teen Titans Go! To The Movies (July 31st, 2018) *560. The Smurfs 2 & One Nation Under God (August 3rd, 2018) *561. The Darkest Minds & The Spy Who Dumped Me (August 5th, 2018) *562. Eighth Grade & Disney’s Christopher Robin (August 6th, 2018) *563. Death of a Nation (August 9th, 2018) *564. Dog Days (August 11th, 2018) *565. The Meg (August 12th, 2018) *566. BlacKkKlansman (August 13th, 2018) *567. Slender Man (August 14th, 2018) *568. Crazy Rich Asians & Billionaire Boys Club (August 19th, 2018) *569. Mile 22 (August 20th, 2018) *570. Alpha (August 21st, 2018) *571. Maximum Ride (August 25th, 2018) *572. Just Getting Started (August 26th, 2018) *573. The Happytime Murders (August 30th, 2018) *574. 2001: A Space Odyssey (August 31st, 2018) *575. A-X-L (September 1st, 2018) *576. KIN (September 2nd, 2018) *577. Operation Finale (September 3rd, 2018) *578. Reprisal & Warning Shot (September 8th, 2018) *579. Peppermint (September 9th, 2018) *580. The Nun (September 10th, 2018) *581. The Little Stranger (September 11th, 2018) *582. Searching (September 13th, 2018) *583. God Bless the Broken Road (September 16th, 2018) *584. The Predator (September 17th, 2018) *585. White Boy Rick (September 20th, 2018) *586. A Simple Favor (September 21st, 2018) *587. Unbroken: Path to Redemption (September 23rd, 2018) *588. The House with a Clock in its Walls (September 27th, 2018) *589. Life Itself (September 29th, 2018) *590. Smallfoot & Night School (September 30th, 2018) *591. Hell Fest (October 1st, 2018) *592. Venom (October 6th, 2018) *593. The Trump Prophecy (October 7th, 2018) *594. A Star Is Born (October 8th, 2018) *595. Bullitt (October 11th, 2018) *596. First Man (October 13th, 2018) *597. Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween (October 14th, 2018) *598. Bad Times at the El Royale (October 15th, 2018) *599. Fahrenheit 9/11 (October 18th, 2018) *600. Halloween (2018) (October 22nd, 2018) *601. Twilight (October 27th, 2018) *602. Hocus Pocus (November 1st, 2018) *603. London Fields (November 5th, 2018) *604. The Grinch (November 12th, 2018) *605. Widows (November 23rd, 2018) *606. Instant Family, Overlord & Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald (November 25th, 2018) *607. The Girl in the Spider's Web & Ralph Breaks the Internet (November 26th, 2018) *608. The Christmas Chronicles (December 2nd, 2018) *609. The Possession of Hannah Grace (December 4th, 2018) *610. Schindler's List (December 10th, 2018) *611. Better Watch Out (December 11th, 2018) *612. Once Upon a Deadpool (December 16th, 2018) *613. Mary Poppins Returns (December 22nd, 2018) *614. Bumblebee (December 24th, 2018) *615. Aquaman (December 27th, 2018) *616. Holmes and Watson & Vice (December 30th, 2018) Year-end lists Brad's worst of 2010 #A Serbian Film #The Last Airbender #Alice in Wonderland #The Sorcerer's Apprentice #Saw 3D #The Descent Part 2 #Jonah Hex #Titanic 2 #The Twilight Saga: Eclipse #Resident Evil Afterlife Worst of 2011 ;Brad #Transformers: Dark of the Moon #The Thing #Spy Kids 4: All the Time in the World #In the Name of the King \ Blubberella \ Auschwitz #Breaking Dawn Pt. 1 #Scream 4 #Gnomeo and Juliet #Green Lantern #Sucker Punch #The Sitter ;Jake #The Smurfs #Spy Kids 4 #Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked #Cars 2 #Transformers: Dark of the Moon #Mr. Popper's Penguins #Bridesmaids #Priest #Tree of Life #Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Pt. 2 Worst of 2012 ;Brad #Savages #Tim And Eric's Billion Dollar Movie #The Raven #The Oogieloves In The Big Balloon Adventure #The Devil Inside #The Apparition #Battleship #Silent Hill: Revelation 3D #Total Recall #Paranormal Activity 4 ;Jake #That's My Boy #The Oogieloves In The Big Balloon Adventure #Diary Of A Wimpy Kid 3: Dog Days #Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted #Paranormal Activity 4 #Ice Age 4: Continental Drift #The Chernobyl Diaries #Twilight: Breaking Dawn Part 2 #Wreck-It Ralph (see below) #Brave (actually liked it, but did not see 10 bad movies in theaters) Worst of 2013 ;Brad #A Good Day to Die Hard #Grudge Match #The Host #Man of Steel #Paranoia #The Hangover Pt. 3 #Lone Ranger #Texas Chainsaw 3D #Movie 43 /The Starving Games / Scary Movie 5 #Epic ;Jake #Walking With Dinosaurs #The Smurfs 2 #Planes #Free Birds #Turbo #RIPD #Epic #The Internship #Monsters University #To the Wonder ;Brian #A Medea Christmas #Grown Ups 2 #Temptation: Confessions of a Marriage Counselor #Dead Man Down #Getaway #Battle of the Year #Insidious: Chapter 2 #Man of Steel #Machete Kills #A Good Day to Die Hard / Texas Chainsaw 3D ;Dave #A Madea Christmas #Man of Steel #Temptation: Confessions of a Marriage Counselor #One Direction: This Is Us #The Internship #Carrie #A Haunted House / Scary Movie 5 #Black Nativity #Bullet to the Head #The Butler Worst of 2014 ;Brad #Saving Christmas #God's Not Dead #Moms' Night Out #Single Moms Club #A Haunted House 2 #Think Like a Man, Too #Endless Love #Left Behind #Legends of Oz #The Identical ;Jake #Saving Christmas #Winter's Tale #Expendables 3 #Ouija #Draft Day #Left Behind #Planes 2 (/Legends of Oz) #The Identical #As Above, so Below #Annie ;Brian #The Best of Me #Son of God #Saving Christmas #A Million Ways to Die in the West #As Above, So Below #Need for Speed #Brick Mansions #Sex Tape #Devil's Due #Legend of Hercules ;Dave #Saving Christmas #God's Not Dead #Think Like a Man, Too #Moms' Night Out #The Best of Me #Tammy #Heaven Is for Real #Winter's Tale #Let's Be Cops / Knights of Badassdom #Dracula Untold ;Sarah #Saving Christmas #Single Moms Club #Son of God #Moms' Night Out #Let's Be Cops #Vampire Academy #Brick Mansions #Sex Tape #Before I Go to Sleep. #Winter's Tale Worst of 2015 ;Brad #Dancing: It's On! #War Room #Old Fashioned #Jem and the Holograms #Faith of Our Fathers #The Letters #Scouts Guide to the Zombie Apocalypse #Unsullied #Vacation #The Loft ;Dave #War Room #Do You Believe #Unfriended #The Letters #The Longest Ride #Hot Pursuit #Unsullied (replacing Project Almanac) #Fantastic Four #Hot Tub Time Machine 2 #Aloha ;Brian #War Room #Jem and the Holograms #The Gallows #Knock Knock #Paranormal Activity: The Ghost Dimension #Home #The Longest Ride #Sinister II #Project Almanac #Seventh Son ;Sarah #War Room #The Loft #Pan #Aloha #Vacation #Jurassic World #Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2 / Pixels #The Duff #Fifty Shades of Grey #The Wedding Ringer Worst of 2016 ;Brad #Hillary's America #Vaxxed #God's Not Dead 2 #Voiceless #Collateral Beauty #Fifty Shades of Black #Yoga Hosers #Boo! A Madea Halloween #Max Steel #The Perfect Match ;Dave #Hillary's America #God's Not Dead 2 #The Choice #Incarnate #Yoga Hosers #Independence Day: Resurgence #Batman: The Killing Joke #Batman v Superman #The Lobster #Central Intelligence ;Sarah #Fifty Shades of Black #Bad Santa 2 #Collateral Beauty #Gods of Egypt #Batman v Superman #Alice Through the Looking Glass #Suicide Squad #Me Before You #Ride Along 2 #Passengers ;Brian #Voiceless #Hillary's America #The Brothers Grimsby #Boo! A Madea Halloween #Jason Bourne #Shut In / The Disappointments Room #Ben-Hur #The Forest #Batman v Superman #Ride Along 2 Worst of 2017 ;Brad #Let There Be Light #CHiPS #Boo 2! A Madea Halloween #The Snowman #The Emoji Movie #Just Getting Started #Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul #Fifty Shades Darker #The Bye Bye Man #Birth of the Dragon ;Dave #The Emoji Movie #Let There Be Light #Collide #Kidnap #The Case for Christ #The Stray #The Resurrection of Gavin Stone #Girls Trip #xXx: Return of Xander Cage #Alien: Covenant ;Sarah #The Snowman #The Dinner #Tulip Fever #Fifty Shades Darker #Roman J Israel, Esq #Underworld: Blood Wars #The Space Between Us #The Fate of The Furious #The Dark Tower #Fist Fight / Everything Everything Worst of 2018 ;Brad #The Trump Prophecy #Death of a Nation #The 15:17 to Paris #Life of the Party #One Nation Under God #The Boxcar Children in: Surprise Island #Show Dogs #Reprisal #London Fields #Life Itself / Like Arrows ;Sarah #Life Itself #Dog Days #Kin #Fifty Shades Freed #The Grinch (2018) #Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom #A Wrinkle in Time #Every Day #Overboard #I Feel Pretty Worst of 2019 ;Brad #El Coyote #The Least of These #Unplanned #Loqueesha #The Haunting of Sharon Tate #The Reliant #I Spit On Your Grave: Deja Vu #Bright Ones #The Fanatic \ Watching the Paint #A Madea Family Funeral ;Rob #Playing With Fire #The Lion King (2019) #Cats #The Hustle #Playmobil: The Movie #Arctic Dogs #Wonder Park #Dumbo #Men In Black: International #Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Brad's Best of the Year ;2010 #Best Worst Movie #Black Swan #Kick-Ass #Inception #Hot Tub Time Machine #True Grit #The Social Network #Shutter Island #Daybreakers #Tron: Legacy #The Asylum's Sherlock Holmes ;2011 #I Saw The Devil #The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo #Hugo #Kill the Irishman #Drive #Drive Angry 3-D #Cowboys & Aliens #Super 8 #Attack the Block #X-Men: First Class #Killer Elite ;2012 #Dredd #Django Unchained #The Grey #Paranorman #Argo #Skyfall #Frankenweenie #Killer Joe #Looper #Lincoln ;2013 #Lovelace #Dallas Buyers Club #American Hustle #Pain & Gain #The Wolf of Wall Street #12 Years a Slave #The Conjuring #Gravity #Pacific Rim #The Secret Life of Walter Mitty ;2014 #Snowpiercer #Predestination #The Babadook #The Raid 2 #John Wick #Gone Girl #The Guest #A Walk Among The Tombstones #Cold In July #Birdman #Guardians of the Galaxy #Edge of Tomorrow #Foxcatcher #Top Five #Interstellar #The Lego Movie #Nightcrawler #The Imitation Game #Grand Budapest Hotel #Boyhood ;2015 #Mad Max: Fury Road #The Gift #Sicario #The Revenant #Creed #Spotlight #Cop Car #Kingsman: The Secret Service #Ex Machina #It Follows ;2016 #Hell or High Water #Manchester by the Sea #La La Land #Zootopia #Jackie #The Neon Demon #Arrival #Silence #The Nice Guys #Green Room ;2017 #Detroit #All The Money In The World #Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri #Blade Runner 2049 #Good Time #The Lost City of Z #War for the Planet of the Apes #I, Tonya #Battle of the Sexes #Brigsby Bear ;2018 (all titles after #1 listed alphabetically) 1. Paddington 2 *American Animals *Annihilation *BlacKkKlansman *Blindspotting *Book Club *Boy Erased *Creed II *The Favourite *Game Night *Hereditary *The House That Jack Built *Mamma Mia: Here We Go Again *Mid90s *The Night Comes for Us *Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse *A Star Is Born *Upgrade *Widows *You Were Never Really Here ;2019 #Once Upon a Time In Hollywood #Uncut Gems #Gloria Bell #1917 #Marriage Story #Dolemite Is My Name #The Lighthouse #War #The Peanut Butter Falcon #Cold Pursuit Links *Brad's Current Movie Reviews on Channel Awesome Category:Content Category:TGWTG Category:Shows